


Final Farewell

by Blyssabella



Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blyssabella/pseuds/Blyssabella
Summary: Dewey has something to say
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Final Farewell

I had been diagnosed with a terrible infection a fter being mauled by  some sort of legendary creature. I think Huey called i t a  manticore, but I don’t really remember. My head felt fuzzy and thick as the fever overtook me. I had only gotten worse s ince I got infected , but my family seemed to think  I would be able to pull through . I knew , though , that I was dying . Webby  seemed to be even more hopeful than any one from my family, and I shared s ome of that hope. I didn’t want to die ,  but she made me think that maybe living would be possible .

“You’ll be okay!” She would say, cheerfully. I couldn’t help but believe her and smile. She made my darkest moments lighter by bringing hope into my life, but… I could feel the infection eating away at me … I could feel myself dying.

* * *

As the days went on, I started getting much better and everyone was happier . I got up and could walk to the cafeteria  if I wanted to. I could actually  eat things I wanted to without throwing up. E verything seemed to be look up, even the doctor was pleased with my progress , yet I still felt like something was wrong.  Every so often my infection  would spike in pain and  a dark feeling would swell in my chest.  I suffered through it, but  I  didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to  bring down the mood. It was probably no big deal…

One night while I was  lying in bed , Webby came in beaming .

My fever had picked back up , my infection was burning  yet again , and m y  body was weak. It had been such a fast change fro m fine to very sick that  I hadn’t had time to prepare. Even if  I had, though,  I was sure that I would still feel as terrible.

“ See,  I told you that you’d be okay!”  Webby said cheerfully . She came over and gently sat at the chair next to my bedside.  Her warm hand embraced my cold, clammy hand . I gave her a weak smile , but… I wasn’t okay  like everybody thought I was … I was so scared of what could be happening to me… I had been fine just a few hours ago, my fever had even broke! But… I couldn’t let Webby leave without telling her what I thought.

“…Webby?”  My voice came  out scratchy from the sickness.

“Hm?” Webby  looked towards me, her eyes shining with happiness.  She didn’t seem to notice the weakness in my voice, or maybe she just would rather not think about me getting worse again like I had… I frowned , tears pooling into my eyes . I took a deep breath to steady my breathing.

“Wh-what happens if I’m not okay…?” I asked ,  quietly as I looked away from her .

Webby frowned, “But you’re doing better so you ’ re okay.”

“Webby… I’m n -not doing better…” I looked back towards her. “Can’t you see it…? I’m in pain… My fever is back… I feel worse than ever… I think… I-I think that I won’t make it, Webby…”

“ Of course you will! Don’t speak like that!”  Webby’s eyes widened at that statement, her eyes watering.  “This isn’t a joke! Don’t you know - ! “

I  cut her off as I started to feel a chill creep up my spine.

“-stop. Stop…  I just…  I have to say goodbye. I can’t not say goodbye …” 

“Dewey…”

Webby squeezed my hand .  Tears threatened  to spill down my face, but I had to continue.

“Webby… You’re my  best friend … I have to tell you that… I ’m going to die .”  I stared up at Webby blankly as the statement left me ; the one that I ’d been holding  onto since I got sick. The chill overtook me as I started to cry.  “G -g oodbye, Webby…” 

Tears started to stream down Webby’s face, “you don’t know that Dewey!”

My vision started to darken .

“Tell my brothers and uncle goodbye and that I love them …”

Webby teared up as she nodded. She started to hum a familiar tune: my mom’s lullaby. It then evolved into actual singing...

“Face each new sun with eyes clear and true...”

“Unafraid of the unknown ...” Webby started sobbing quietly, “be-because I’ll face it all with you...”

I squeezed  Webby’s hand  wh ile smiling  before I slipped a way .

* * *

I squeezed Dewey’s hand as it went limp. His heart monitor flat lined as my breathing  picked up. I was rushed out of the room by  nurses and doctors before I even had time to think . I wanted to keep hold of his hand , to comfort him and myself , but I knew I would just be in the way. I slid down the wall opposite from Dewey’s r oom and started sobbing. I could still hear the  nurses trying to save  him, but I knew he was already gone…  A dark feeling in my chest confirmed it… I wish ed … I hoped he’d  be able to be brought back to life …

After a n hour of struggling between life and death, Dew ey Duck was pronounced dead. I had stopped crying and felt empty . I stared blankly as Huey and Louie appr oached, panicked and crying .

“He’s really dead...” Huey said quietly as he noticed my expression .  I just nodded . Louie flung himself onto Huey in a sobbing mess as Huey tried to hold himself together. I just looked ba ck towards the room where his lifeless body lay.

I had lost my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!!! This took me all week and I cried.


End file.
